


Watermelon

by Bugheadlil



Series: Bughead drabbles [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fireplaces, Fluff, Love, Romantic Fluff, bughead - Freeform, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugheadlil/pseuds/Bugheadlil
Summary: a few reasons why Jughead Jones loves Betty Cooper





	Watermelon

“Juggie why do you love me?” 

He tugged the blonde girl close to him. They were sitting by the fire, Betty in front of jughead. His chin resting on her head. His arms draping protectively over her body. 

“I just like everything about you Betts.”

She looked up with her pierced green eyes. “No, name one reason why you love me.” 

A small smile tugged in the corner of his lip. 

“Their are many reason I love you Betty cooper, and not only because of you’re looks” 

She chuckled and kissed his hand “well go ahead and tell me, I’m curios” 

“Well, i love you Betty cooper cause you’re a vision. You’re an mystery, an enigma. You’re fiercely protective about the ones you love. I love that you always see the best in me, you’re parents, everyone. You’re so cute and adorable sometimes I can’t even believe you’re mine. Also you so fucking sexy, and the fact that you don’t even know it is so much hotter. You’re also very strong. The way you deal with you’re demons, i admire that. I love the that you’re shy in front of strangers and only open up for me. And when you snap damn, that confident Betty cooper is more than welcome here. But mostly important I love you cause you smell like watermelon..”

“Wait.. what? You love me cause I smell like watermelon?” 

“I can’t believe that from all the sweet things I said you only picked up that. but yes, I love you cause you’re smell like watermelon”

She looked up with her twinkling eyes and chuckled “you’re such a fucking goof Forsyth” 

Jughead tickles her site and buried his face in her hair. He mumbled softly “Elizabeth cooper, I will make you a Jones one day cause you smell like damn watermelons”


End file.
